I owe you my life
by Aegis-Story
Summary: Weiss finally proposes to Ruby Rose, the love of her life. I hope you guys all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. White Rose for life!


Weiss was terrified.

Weiss was excited.

Weiss was sick.

Weiss was feeling amazing.

Weiss was also about to propose to Ruby.

Sitting alone in the living room of their shared apartment, Weiss couldn't take her eyes off of the ring box in her hands. The red, velvety material that coated it made her think of her partner, who was currently on the way home. It had been two weeks since Weiss had seen her, since Ruby had been called out to aid in the slaughtering of Nevermore terrorizing the local areas.

Her gaze shifted to the fire that burned warmly in the fireplace, casting an orange glow through the otherwise lightless room. In front of the fire Weiss had laid out four blankets, along with a substantial amount of pillows.

Weiss herself had dressed especially well for the occasion. She wore a spaghetti strap pale blue dress that hardly covered her thighs and her hair hung loose around her shoulders, a beautiful curtain of ivory. She tried to not feel awkward about not having anything else on underneath her dress.

It wasn't like she'd never done anything romantic or lewd with Ruby before. She'd done a lot of things with Ruby. But this somehow felt more… Important and fragile, like it needed extra careful handling.

This night would be just as sacred to her as was the night she had first slept with the brunette, she knew it.

And then the front door opened.

Weiss drew in a sharp breath and she fought the urge to rush the door and throw herself into Ruby's arms. Sitting in the armchair, it's back facing the hallway that Ruby would have to walk through, Weiss was visibly shaking.

"Weiss~!" Ruby sang from the front end of their three room apartment, her voice both exhilarating and soothing to the ears of the heiress. She listened nervously as she heard the brunette approach, her footsteps growing gradually slower as she got closer.

Weiss heard the small gasp that escaped the brunette's mouth from behind her as she took in the scene.

"Weiss?" Ruby called louder this time, walking past the armchair, oblivious to Weiss' presence. The heiress pursed her lips when she saw the state Ruby was in. Her hair was a tangled mess. Her cloak, it's usually bright red fabric dirt stained. Her field clothes were something else altogether; Weiss didn't even want to look at those.

She placed the ring box beside her on the cushion.

The heiress stood up as quietly as possible while Ruby gazed around the room. She closed the distance between them with one dainty step, embracing the brunette from the behind, wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist. Weiss smiled despite the grimy cloak that was pressed up against her silken dress.

"Weiss~!" Ruby squealed, placing her hands on Weiss'. There was a meaningful silence shared between them for a moment, and Weiss felt her heart grow to the point where it was ready to burst. "Whats all this about?" Ruby asked curiously, breaking the peaceful quiet.

Weiss let go of the brunette's waist and stepped in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock and horror when she laid eyes on Ruby's face. It was coated in a gross mixture of dirt and blood, which she could only presume was Ruby's own. The brunette must have noticed her reaction, because she grabbed a part of her dirt covered cloak and wiped it across her cheek. "That better?" Ruby asked with a stupid grin, a grin that Weiss loved to see so very much.

"No, you dolt." Weiss told her softly, reaching up to unclasp the cloak from Ruby's shoulders. It fell from her form onto the carpeted floor, exposing more of the dreaded field uniform. "Now, go take a shower. You need one."

Ruby pouted, much to Weiss' chagrin. That pout always melted her, especially after the two of them were apart for an extended amount of time. "But I wanted to know about this!" The brunette gestured to the fireplace setup, which Weiss dismissed with a vague wave of her hand.

"Take your shower first and I'll tell you." Weiss told her, moving her face so close to Ruby's that she could feel the brunette's breath tickling her nose. She had to step on her tippy toes in order to accomplish such a feat due to Ruby's superior height. "Okay?"

Ruby swallowed, her expression changing to one of pure servitude. "A-alright. You look really nice tonight, by the way…"

Weiss leaned in closer and planted a light, feathery kiss on Ruby's cheek despite how unclean it was. That was just how much she loved this foolish girl of her's. "Thanks." She stepped away from Ruby, her heart begging her to not. "Now, shower time."

Ruby stood still for a few more seconds, her gaze marveling Weiss' apparel. The heiress couldn't help but blush at the innocent intrusion. "Right. Shower time." Ruby rushed off excitedly to the bathroom, leaving an admittedly unsatisfied Weiss standing once again alone in the living room. She didn't know what to do with herself, so she settled with retrieving her ring box and going to lie by the fire.

She listened intently to the running water, using it to calm her nerves. A part of her wanted to go aid Ruby in her showering and help the more than likely exhausted huntress rid herself of the souvenirs she had picked up on the field.

Another part of her wanted to stay here and simply wait. If she had had more time to think about it, she may have figured out why she was holding back from joining her partner. But as soon as the revelation began to dawn on her, the water stopped.

Weiss abandoned her previous thoughts and focused on trying to slow her breathing. It wasn't often that something upset her usually calm appearance. She could take a lot of huge, life changing things all in stride and not miss a beat.

When it came to Ruby, though, everything seemed so much larger to her

The heiress heard Ruby pause a few feet away and she looked up from her spot on the ground. The brunette had dressed in red silk pajamas, her usual nightwear. Her hair, which she had let grow over the last few years, hung lower than Weiss' and shone with a still-wet glean.

"Weiss?" Ruby said her name questioningly, as if to ask what exactly was going on. Weiss silently patted the spot beside her in answer, a mischievous yet terrified glimmer in her eyes. Ruby was fast in complying with the heiress' wishes, more than eager to get off of her feet.

The brunette got down on her stomach and rested her head on her hands, staring at Weiss as the later stared awkwardly at something in her hands. "Weiiiiss, what are you doing?" Ruby groaned and yawned. It was a cute squeaky sound, one that gave Weiss the urge to simply drop her plans and spend the night cuddled up with Ruby in front of the fire.

"Dunce. Come here." Weiss mumbled, motioning for Ruby to come close. The brunette grunted in exhaustion as she wiggled over, thumping roughly into the heiress, bringing a grimace to Weiss' lips.

"You look pretty tonight," Ruby mumbled, resting her head against Weiss' shoulder.

"So you've said." Weiss said, using her thumb to open the lid of the ring box ever so slightly. She knew what she wanted to ask, she just didn't know how. She wanted this to be special and romantic; the only problem was that she'd never done it before.

"Weiss, why are we lying on the floor?" Ruby suddenly asked, with slightly more energy than she had been showing since she'd come out of the shower.

"Ruby, you remember when we bought this apartment here in Vale instead of going back to Atlas, right?"

Ruby turned her head over so that she could look at the heiress' face, which was contorted into an expression of apprehension. "Uh, dur. It was kind of a big thing, you know." Silence followed, and Ruby began to realize something was up. "Weiss, are you okay?"

The heiress shook her head, dismissing Ruby's worries. "No, silly. I'm just… Hush." She requested, turning to look at the brunette. Weiss couldn't help but smile as her eyes met those wide, silver orbs she had fallen in love with countless of times.

Ruby nodded slowly and carefully, having decided that something was most certainly amiss by now.

Weiss cleared her throat, something she only did in Ruby's presence and Ruby's presence only, before sealing her fate. "So, we said that day how happy we were to start our life together, right?"

The firelight danced around Ruby's face, making her appear ever more beautiful in the eyes of Weiss Schnee. "Mhmm. We decided from that moment on that we were putting everything else from before in our past and stuff."

The heiress nodded, confirming what Ruby said. "Right. And later down the road we would find a way to top that day."

Ruby nodded, wondering just what it was her ivory haired lover was up to.

"Well, Ruby…" Weiss' voice went quiet and uncertain as she sat up, red ring box cupped between her shaking hands.

"Weiss?" Ruby's voice was concerned as she joined her partner, her gaze shifting between the anxious face of Weiss Schnee and what the heiress was holding in her hands.

"Ruby, I…" Weiss paused, no idea how to proceed correctly. She needed to do this correctly. She needed to…

"Weiss." Ruby's hand cupped Weiss' chin as the brunette leaned in and pressed their lips together. Weiss felt a multitude of emotions rush her at once, all of them mixing and swirling together.

The kiss was soft, sweet and meant to be soothing. Weiss felt herself grow calmer while at the same time more and more… Something. As she lost herself in the sweet taste of Ruby's mouth, she decided not to try and figure out what emotion it was that she was feeling.

When Ruby finally pulled back, Weiss was breathing heavy as she tried to catch her breath. She placed her hands on Weiss', which were still holding the ring box. "All better now?"

Weiss nodded quietly as she decided with finality she was going to go through with this. "Ruby, I owe you almost everything I am. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the person I am. I'd be in Atlas and working as the head of my Father's company. I more or less owe you my life."

"Weiss…"

Weiss silenced Ruby with a finger to the brunette's lips, a classic move that the heiress prided herself in. "Hush. As I was saying, I owe you my life." Weiss looked up into Ruby's silver eyes, an idea coming to mind. "Close your eyes, Ruby."

"Wha-"

"Ruby, do it."

The brunette nodded and closed her eyes, playing along. Weiss smiled nervously as she popped the lid of the ring box open, revealing a silver ring encrusted with sparkling rubies. Despite it's simple appearance, the ring was possibly one of the most expensive pieces of jewelry the heiress had ever bought.

As carefully as she could possibly be, Weiss plucked the small object from the box and held it between her two fingers, trying to steady her shaking hand.

"Weiiiiss, its dark h-"

"Hush, dunce!" Weiss commanded, to which Ruby obliged. The heiress took one of Ruby's hands in her own and lightly placed the ring in it. She watched in somewhat amusement as Ruby wiggled in excitement, her curiosity no doubt aflame. The heiress then close Ruby's fingers around it and let go of her hand.

"You can open your eyes, now."

Ruby did as she was told. The two sat in silence, Ruby, looking at Weiss while the heiress waited expectantly. "Ruby, are you-"

"Can I open my hand, too?"

Weiss sighed. Ruby may be the love of her life, but sometimes the brunette was so hopeless it made the heiress wonder just how Ruby had lived for so long. "Ruby, you can open your hand."

Ruby nodded in all seriousness as she turned her attention to her hand. Both Ruby and Weiss took a deep breath as Ruby uncurled her fingers.

Weiss heart stopped beating as Ruby's eyes widened and then proceeded to fill with tears. "W-Weiss, is t-this…"

Weiss herself couldn't keep back the tears that had began to build up in her own eyes. "Ruby, I would be honored if you would let me marry you." The words seemed a little too formal, but they were the words she had chosen.

There was a long silence as Ruby stared at the ring, unable to make a sound. During this time Weiss' mindset went from certainty, uncertainty and then to utter dismay.

"Ohmahgosh." Ruby breathed quietly, grabbing Weiss' attention. "Ohmahgosh ohmahgosh ohmahgosh ohmahgosh!" Ruby went on, waving her free hand in a giant arc.

Weiss' dismay turned to uncertainty.

When Ruby leapt her and embraced her into another kiss, her uncertainty turned back into certainty.

As the two spent the rest of their night by the fire, crying into each other's arms and committing other acts they'd never do in public, Weiss finally knew.

There was no one else she was meant to be with.

It was always, and would always be, Ruby Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>^ I meant that. <strong>

**Also, I hope you all enjoy. I've never even tried something like this, so it may not reach the expectations one would expect from a White Rose proposal. This story is also dedicated to a friend. Please, if you have the time, leave a review! 3 **


End file.
